The present invention relates to a connecting seat for a tying bar of cargo platform of small truck which can be firmly locked on any of four corners of two sides of the cargo platform of the small truck without distinguishing between the left side or the right side. In addition, the connecting seat also achieves a beautifying and decorative effect for the truck body.
A conventional small truck has a cargo platform. The periphery of the cargo platform is mounted with folding stopper boards to prevent the cargo from dropping during transferring. The outer face of each stopper board is disposed with several small-size hook sections. Alternatively, a connecting seat, composed of a connecting plate, connecting board and pivot rod, is integrally disposed on each lateral side of the cargo platform. By means of a rope or a rubber belt, the cargo can be repeatedly tied and firmly fixed.
With respect to the hook section, in order to ensure that the cargo is firmly tied, the rope or rubber belt is repeatedly hooked on the hook sections. However, the hook section is a semicircular structure so that the area supporting the rope or rubber belt is very small and the rope or rubber belt tends to loosen from the hook section. This may lead to an accident.
With respect to an integrally formed connecting seat, the connecting plate cannot be separately assembled so that each lateral side of the cargo platform needs two connecting seats in different directions.